todo mi amor es para ti gorillaz
by miho noodle
Summary: noodle a salido del grupo durante cuatro años, ella vive con su amiga melisa en un departamento de LA, pero despumes se da cuenta de que necesita regresar con ellos y, sobre todo, regresar con su amado 2D. esta es una historia que trata de como ella intenta recuperar a sus viejos amigos y reconciliarse con su amado peli-azul.
1. Chapter 1

Noodle ha salido del grupo durante cuatro años. Ella vive con su amiga melisa en un departamento en LA, pero después se da cuenta de que necesita regresar con ellos y, sobre todo, regresar con su amado 2D. Esta es una historia que trata de cómo ella intenta recuperar a sus viejos amigos y reconciliarse con el peli-azul. Pero esto le dará unos que otros problemas ya que no sabe lo que le espera al regresar a los Kong studios.

Halo! Este es mi primer fic haci que… espero que les guste y lo sigan leyendo, bueno, aquí esta el primer capítulo:

**CAPITULO 1: MIS VIEJOS RECUERDOS**

Noodle está en su cuarto arreglando sus cosas, junto con su amiga melisa quien se distrae leyendo una revista.

-melisa no me vas a ayudar? Tengo que recoger todo esto.- la voltea a ver frustrada mientras tiene una muñeca en sus manos.

-lo siento, es que esta revista tiene un test de que puedes hacer si quieres a tu amigo. -feliz sacude la revista.

-y eso como porque me interesaría?- la ve dudosa.

-pues, tu…. ya sabes…. Por am…..- le sonríe.

-a…. yace por que lo dices, pero ya te dije, el no me gusta…..- sigue recogiendo mientras piensa.

-hay como no, noods mírame, las dos sabemos muy bien que tu lo quieres, noodle- levanta una ceja mientras recoge un dibujo del suelo- y sino porque tienes este dibujo de ti y de…- la japonesa llega y le cubre la boca mientras le quita el dibujo.

-esto no es e tu incumbencia!... Además esto es de hace mucho….- mientras mira el papel.

-lo hiciste este lunes….- la mira seria.

-bueno, sí pero, eso no significa que…..- se queda callada.

-significa, QUE TU LO AMAS!- emocionada la mira.

-claro que no! Esto es solo un pedazo de papel…. No significa nada- lo avienta y sigue recogiendo- ya ven ayúdame, que no puedo sola.-

-pero bien que pudiste sola hacer todo este cochinero- le dice entre dientes mientras se levanta para ayudarle- … oyes, necesitas esto?- le muestra una caja de colores que está cerrada con un pequeño candado.

-que cosa? A…. eso…- lo mira seria y se queda pensando.

-es tu caja de recuerdos no? Aquí es donde guardas todo…- la mira con una sonrisa.

-si yace, pero….no importa, ya supongo que no la necesito…..- mira el piso pensativa.

-oyes, se que lo que guardas aquí es muy lindo, y no importa que lo tengas que tirar, sino quieres tirarlo no lo tires.- le vuelve a sonreír.

No es que si quiera o deba, sino que simplemente ya no me sirve… es todo.- triste la mira.

-por que lo dices?-se sienta a su lado.

-veras,- da un suspiro- esta caja, contiene todos los recuerdos que he tenido, desde los más tontos y lindos, hasta los más horribles y aterradores…-levanta la mirada hacia el techo mientras se queda pensando.

-terribles? Tu nunca me contaste de ellos…- le contesta indiferente.

-eso es porque….- se queda callada- "tengo miedo de que vuelvan a pasar…"- se dice en sí misma.

-que vuelvan a pasar?... de-de que estás hablando noods?-

Noodle no reacciona ya que estaba en shock pensando.

-noodle! Estas ahí?!-

-qué?! Perdón, me quede pensando….- le dice un poco pálida por el susto.

-si ya me di cuenta de eso, pero dime, en que piensas tanto?- le dice un poco confundida.

La japonesa no reacciona más que una sonrisa fingida, al darse cuenta de eso la peli-roja, se acerca a ella.

-oyes…- le dice mientras la abraza- creo que los estas extrañando-

-extrañarlos? Yo? A quienes? He he….- le dice nerviosa.

-no te hagas la que no sabes, a Russel, Murdoc, y a….- hace una pausa- 2D…- le dice susurrando.

En ese momento noodle se puso en shock, recordó todo lo que avía pasado con el peli-azul antes. Cosas que ella fue olvidando en el transcurso del tiempo, pero que, sin embargo, habían vuelto a ella en ese momento.

-noods? E-estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada. Su amiga no respondía, aun seguía recordando todo lo del pasado y, de repente, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos verdes.- oh… cariño, lo siento tanto.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba de nuevo- no fue mi intención recordarte eso y hacerte sentir mal….- le dice triste, noodle no contesto más que con una seña de "estoy bien" que acompañaba con una pequeña sonrisa. -noods, sería mejor que tal vez tiraras eso.- le dijo mientras la dejaba de abrazar.

No, estoy bien, no te preocupes enserió, y no lo voy a tirar- le contesto mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le quedaban con el ante brazo.- si es importante para mi…- le sonrió.

-segura? Pero si acabas de llorar por eso….- le dice confundida.

- no… esas eran lagrimas de felicidad…. No te preocupes.

- de felicidad?... Pero… bueno, estás segura de eso?- le dijo preocupada y a la vez feliz.

-si! Me gustaría conservarlo! – contesto alegre.

-y porque ese cambio tan repentino?- le dijo un poco confundida.

-pues… tengo algo en mente.- le contesto mientras se ponía de pie.

- algo en mente? De que estás hablando?- también poniéndose de pie.

- bueno, primero tendré que empacar todas mis cosas.- mientras iba por unas maletas y sacaba ropa y pertenencias suyas.

- pero por qué?!- le contesto alterada.

- descuida, tu también iras….- le decía mientras llenaba las maletas.

- pero a donde rayos vamos a ir!?

- regresare a los Kong studios!- le contesto mirándola a los ojos- y tú me acompañaras!- intentando cerrar las maletas.

-que! Estás loca!- le contesto saltando por toda la habitación.- como que vamos a ir?!

Noodle solo se le quedo viendo, y fue a calmarla mientras la abrazaba fuertemente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que expresaba que fuera con ella. Melisa se calmo y a miro atentamente.

-ah… está bien, para cuando es el viaje?- le dijo quitándosela de encima mientras iba por unas maletas y sacaba sus pertenecías.

- esta noche, tomaremos el primer vuelo que vaya a Londres- le contesto convencida.

Bueno este el primer capítulo y perdón por las faltas de ortografía que hay.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: ESTOY DE REGRESO al caer la noche, las dos tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.  
compraron dos boletos para Londres y abordaron. esperaron 13 horas (por que eso dura el vuelo) y bajaron pidiendo un taxi que las llevara a los kong studios. al llegar a estos, noodle bajo lo mas r pido que pudo con su equipaje ver aquel lugar donde ella antes viv a.  
-estoy de regreso...- dijo en suspiros con una gran sonrisa.  
EN LOS KONG STUDIOS...  
2D, murdoc y russel se encontraban en el living viendo la T.V

- hey D! por que no vas a la cocina por palomitas bebidas?- dijo el afroamericano sin despegar la vista del televisor.  
- y por que yo?- contesto el peli-azul.  
- deja de estar preguntando y ve por lo que pidieron face-ache!- contesto murdoc -e-esta bien...- dirigi ndose a la cocina. de repente comenzaron a tocar la puerta.  
-ve a abrir bola de grasa... que yo estoy ocupado.- dijo murdoc - como me dijiste?!- contesto alterado mientras lo miraba furioso.  
- que vallas a abrir!- furioso - ve tu si tanto te interesa!- volvieron a tocar la puerta pero mas insistentes.  
- esta bien! yo ir !- se levanta furioso a abrir la puerta- quien es ese maldito hijo de perra que esta tocando tanto?-grito mientras se acercaba, pero al abrirla se puso nervioso- e-eres tu?  
- murdoc-san! eres tu!- le dijo la japonesa abraz ndolo.  
- noodle! no puedo creer que hayas vuelto- correspondiendo el abrazo.  
- aqu estoy! y... donde est n los dem s?- le pregunta ansiosa -ha si, 2D esta en la cocina y russel en la estancia viendo la televisi n.-le contesto mientras la dejaba pasar- pero... que tenemos aqu ?...- mirando a melissa- quien es esta belleza?- besando le la mano, ella se sonroja.  
-m-me llamo meli-lissa- le contesto nerviosa.- tu debes de ser murdoc no?  
-el mismo en sat nico que te conquistara.- seguro de si mismo -ten por seguro que no sera muy f cil.  
- por que lo dices?  
-este... no quisiera arruinar el momento.  
- arruinar? de que hablas...  
-es que... es una sorpresa! -sorpre... que sorpresa?- asustado -este... noodle! esp rame!- corriendo hacia ella.  
-pero que rayos... acaba de pasar...- confundido murdoc.  
noodle estaba detr s del sill n donde se encontraba russel, trataba de asustarlo brincando sobre de el. haci que agarro impulso y salto con todas sus fuerzas, lastimada mente... no le salio muy bien que digamos, termino aterrizando en los pies de aquel golpe ndose la cabeza contra el piso por el gran impulso que tuvo.  
- ouch! jajajaja!- ri la nipola tirada en los pies de russ.  
-pero que... noodle! no puede ser! haz vuelto cari o ^^.  
- halo russel-san!- feliz sent ndose -espera linda, d jame ayudarte.- d ndole la mano - gracias russ!- poni ndose de pie.  
- pero ven aqu ! d jame darte un abrazo!-abraz ndola con fuerza.  
- hai! te extra e mucho!-correspondiendo el abrazo y feliz -pero que esta...- dijo el peli-azul mientras entraba con las cosas- no-noodle?! que haces aqu ?  
- 2D-san! por fin te vuelvo a ver! ha pasado tanto tiempo... :D- dijo mientras se despegaba de russel y corr a a abrazarlo.  
-am... si, tanto tiempo...- seco y sin abrazarla tanto - 2D-san?... que tienes?...  
eh? no, nada... no te preocupes.- dej ndola de "abrazar" (si se podr a decir as haha!) - estas seguro D?- le pregunto russel. stuart no respondi y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por la llegada de la peque a...  
cuando llego, se lanzo hacia su cama boca abajo, aplastando las revistas de zombies que tenia sobre ella. puso m sica a todo volumen y comenz a pensar.  
- por que volvi ? bueno eso es bueno... pero... por que en este momento?- el no estaba en contra de que haya vuelto noodle, simplemente le preocupaba que se enterara de su relaci n con paula...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: DI CELO AHORA melissa se encontraba detr s de noodle mirando todo lo que pasaba.  
- pero que... acaba de ocurrir?- confundida -am.. no lose.-dijo la nipola.  
- pero que rayos pasa con face-ache?!  
-no lose murdoc, ir a hablar con el.- le contesto russel mientras se dirig a al ascensor. al llegar al piso del cuarto de stuart, se dirigi a la habitaci n.  
- hey D! que estas haciendo ah dentro?  
-he... nada, simplemente estoy pensando.  
-y por que la m sica tan fuerte...  
-me relaja un poco supongo.  
- me podr as dejar pasar por un momento?  
-ha... claro amigo, pasa.-mientras le abr a la puerta.  
-voy hacer breve, necesito hablar contigo.- le dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba en una silla enfrente a la cama donde se encontraba sentad 2D.  
-si, que pasa?  
-primero b jale a tu m sica por un momento si?  
-am claro!- mientras bajaba el volumen- ya, que ocupas...-sentado se de nuevo -te preguntare algo. por que cuando llego noodle, saliste corriendo?  
-am.. y-yo? pe-pero yo no...  
-D, creo que se lo que tienes.  
- que?! no yo no tengo nada -esta preocupado por lo de paula cierto?  
-pues, la verdad...  
-mira, tal vez noodle aun no sepa sobre eso y es lo mas probable ya que acaba de llegar, pero tarde o temprano lo sabr .  
-pues espero que sea tarde...  
- 2D! deja de decir estupideces! - esta bien! le dir ahora -bien vamos entonces-le contesto mientras los dos se pon an de pie y caminaban hacia el elevador.  
- seguro que es lo correcto decirle ahora?  
- claro que si D! no creo que te diga nada malo.  
-e-esta bien...- al llegar a donde estaban los dem s voltearon a verlos.  
-2D-san, por que saliste corriendo?- le pregunto noodle -ah es que yo... tenia algo que hacer.  
-am, hai! y que cosa era?  
- que? ha eso, necesitaba... tomar mis pastillas...  
- te ha dado jaqueca 2D?- dijo melissa -este...  
- y desde cuando ac te da jaqueca sin que hayas pensado face-ache?  
-viejo, seria mejor que les dijeras la verdad...- contesto murdoc - decirnos que cosa?-contesto noods -am... pues la verdad...  
- stuart? me estas ocultando algo?  
- que?! no! oh bueno yo... noods, yo no cre a...  
- estas tratando de decirles que volviste con paula?- pregunto murdoc - pero que rayos?! desde cuando?!- grito melissa -2D tu...  
-am si noodle?  
-es enserio...?  
-es... enserio.  
-pe-pero...-comienza a llorar y sale disparada hacia el elevador.  
- noodle! espera! yo no quer a...  
-bien hecho D, tal parece que no te importan los dem s...- dijo melissa.  
-oyes, el no sabia que iba a reaccionar haci y...- dijo russ - claro que lo sabia!  
-oyes linda, no te enojes...-le dijo murdoc mientras la abrazaba.  
- no estoy enojada! -e-entonces por que me gritas?  
- no lose stuart! pero es solo que...  
-que pasa- a adi russ -te-tengo que hablar con ella...- toma las maletas y se dirige al elevador.  
- hey D! tal parece que res un anti mujeres jajajajaja!- burl ndose le dice murdoc - claro que no soy!  
-creo que seria mejor que fuera a hablar con noods...-contesto el afroamericano -am, si eso creo...- contesto. se dirigi al elevador que segu a ocupado, entonces decidi tomar las escaleras.  
-joder, que cansancio seguir subiendo.-mientras segu a avanzando.

Al llegar al piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones tomo un respiro y se dirigi al que antes era el cuarto de aquella. al abrir, noto que no hab a nadie en su interior. se dirigi al siguiente cuarto donde se encontraba melissa viendo cosas de una maleta.  
-oyes... no sabes donde esta noods?  
- y para que quieres saber?  
-quisiera hablar con ella...  
- sobre que? de como tu y paula se aman y hacen cosas rom nticas juntos? ni lo pienses...  
-no yo en realidad...  
-ademas, yo tampoco se donde esta.  
-quieres decir que -si, yo tambi n la estoy buscando igual que tu. alg n problema?  
eh... no ninguno, solo pensaba que tu -pues pensaste mal.  
-esta bien, oyes, se nota lo bien que la esta buscando...  
-y lo dice el que se queda platicando conmigo.  
-tienes raz n... adi s.  
- espera! tu sabes que es esto?- mostrando le la caja de recuerdos.  
-am no. que es?  
-se nota que no sabes nada...  
- de que estas hablando?  
-hablo de que no la conoces bien, ya que esta es su caja de recuerdos.  
- pero yo como iba a saber eso?  
-por que se supone que era tu amiga oh... tu pareja y se ten an que contar todo -pero ella no...  
-si como sea, tal parece que no te importa.  
- que?! no, claro que si me importa.  
-entonces... por que no sabes de esto.  
-tal vez por que nunca me cont de ella.  
- ! es cierto... que torpe soy...  
que cosa y por que?  
- es que ella solo me ah contado a mi sobre esto.  
- y por que... solo a ti? -tal vez por que no quiere que sepas lo que hay dentro.  
y que contiene?  
-pues... contiene cosas de ti y della de cuando sal an...  
- e-enserio?  
-am si, y de los dem s tambi n, pero mas de ustedes.  
- por que?  
-ah... que no es obvio? por que ella te sigue amando.  
-eso es cierto?- con una gran sonrisa -te acabo de decir que si.  
-pues... la verdad, yo tambi n, la sigo amando...  
- hablas enserio?-feliz se pone pie- espera... pero entonces, por que volviste con paula. por que no te comunicaste con noodle para arreglar las cosas?  
-es que paula...  
-puesto que paula... es una lun tica!  
- si lose! pero pues... no tuve opci n...  
- de que estas hablando?  
-paula me obligo a volver con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: momentos incomodos - como que ella te obligo, de que estas hablando?-confundida -si, bueno es que...  
- dime! que esto le afecta a noods y quiero ayudarla.  
-no te lo puedo decir..  
- y porque no?  
-es que..  
-2D, deja de ponerme en suspenso y ya dime -lo siento, no puedo. Adios,voy a seguir buscando a noodle...-sale de la habitacion dejando a melissa confudida.  
-pero que ...rayos pasa con el stuart continua caminado por el pasillo cuando de repente escucha que alguien lloraba -eh... noods? eres tu?-acercandose a su habitacion-noodle ...contestame.-pegado en la puerta.  
- para que?-llorando -quisiera - que?-calmandose un poco -quisiera hablar contigo - sobre que?, sobre como tu y...  
-yase lo que vas a ,yo crei que fueras a reaccion asi.  
-pues claro que no,ya que tu no sabes...  
- que cosa,que me sigues queriendo?  
-quien te dijo eso?-asustada deja de llorar -amm lo supuse -te lo ha dicho meli verdad?-enojada -este...claro que no, y porque estas en mi cuarto?- abre ya!-golpeando la puerta - NOOO! ,y estoy aqui por que tu cama es muy comoda.  
-ammm gracias creo -si claro-se oye que se lanza a la cama -este noods, abreme ya!, quiero entrar. ademas es mi cuarto y tengo derecho a estar en el -la puerta esta abierta...  
-ahh claro ya sabia.-entrando a la habitacion - entonces por que no entraste antes?-levantandose y volteandolo a ver -por que...queri comprobar que lo estaba - como?-con una gran sonrisa -!ya olvidalo -sonriendole -eres un torpe-riendose -hace mucho que no te escuchaba reir - encerio?-mirandolo confudida -si, desde que te fuiste. Extra aba su sonido c:  
-hace cuatro a os -mirando al suelo callada -y... porque te fuiste-la mira fijamente pero no tiene respuesta- hey! tierra llamando a noodle -noo olvidalo -pero no me avisaste, simplemete de un dia para otro te fuiste -lo siento-levanta la cabeza y lo mira- sabes? me vendria bien un abrazo-lo mira fijamente -ahhhh ... si claro!-se pone de pie y camina hacia ella pero tropieza con unas revista y cae al suelo- OUCH!  
-HAHAHAHA !, sigues siendo el mismo torpe de siempre -gracias,ayudame -si-trata de dejar de reirse y le da su mano con una mueca de no poder aguantar -ahh gracias... ESPERA ! -le grita , derrepente los dos cae dejando a stuart encima de ella haciendo que los dos se sonrojen-!lo siento -preocupado y rojo -amm no importa-roja como tomate -amm ...oyes-acercandose a sus la labios -que-acercando los suyos -yo creo que...  
-hey 2D, a llegado pauuuu...-entra russel de un portaso y se queda confundido viendo la escena. los otros dos reaccionan asustados y se le vantan -RUSSEL-SAN -asustada-que haces aqui?  
-pues venia a avisarle a el que su novia habia llegado, pero biendo esta escena no creo que le interese-con una sonrisa - PAULA ESTA AQUI?!- contesta 2D -que nome escuchas?, si esta abajo esperandote-recargandose en el picaporte - y ella sabe que estoy aqui?-nerviosa noodle - EH?, no todabia no sabe que estas aqui,pero seguramente murdoc le ha de estar contando.  
-murdoc-san no sreia capaz de eso -se nota que llevas mucho tiempo sin ver a murdoc-contesta 2D - bueno ya! vamos a bajo que nos estan esperando-salen de la habitacion y toman el ascensor.  
al llegar ven como paula estaba sentada en el sillon platicando con murdoc - ha! hola amor!-dice 2D -ahhh hola cari o!-Feliz noodle se pone celosa -en donde estabas 2D -ahh en mi habitacion -cari o,tu sabe que no me gusta que me dime la verdad-fingiendo una sonrisa -pues es la verdad paula-san - noodle acaso eres tu? no puede ser la peque a ha vuelto!-fingiendo felicidad -ammm si he vuelto-nerviosa -porque se miran asi?-pregunta murdoc -no es nada,pues hace mucho que no la veia es todo-contesta paula con otra sonrisa falsa -pero estan seguras?  
-si muds,es solo eso-contesta noodlee mirandola enojada -pues ami como que esto me esta dando mala vibra-se ala 2D -!A TI TODO TE DA MALA VIBRA face-ache!  
-bueno esque yo -ya deja de decir estupideces y ven con tu novia,que luego me dicen que te la vuelvo a quitar -claro que no murdoc-contesta paula-ademas,eso fue culpa mia,aunque tambien algo tuya -bueno ya.y ahora para que has venido-dice russel - acaso no puedo venir avisitar a mi novio?  
-pues claro que si, ni que fuera algo malo -(pues para mi si lo es)-piensa D -2D-san porque no dices nada?  
-yo?pues que digo?  
-dime que me amas como a nadie en el mundo-dice paula mirando a noods con una sonrisa de satisfaccion esta se pone roja al oir esto -ahhh mejor en otro momento -pero que hacen todo aqui-dice melissa entrando a la habitacion -y quien se supone que es esta?-confundida y enojada paula -por si no lo sabes mi nombre es melissa y no esta -y en segunda , que ella es mi amiga y vino conmigo-dice noodle -ahh ya claro,,osea que aceptan a cualquiera en esta casa-contesta rodando los ojos -oye yo no te estoy diciendo nada pero si empiezas con tus payasadas te voy a golpear-contesta melissa -oigan chicas no empiezen a pelear-dice murdoc -tu no te metas-contesta paula -oye yo solo trato de ayudar-enojado -YA PUES DEJEN DE DISCUTIR-grita russel todos se quedan callados por unos segundos -derrepente paula voltea a ver a melissa por unos momentos.  
-pues ademas yo no me visto con unos jeans rotos entubados y con una blusa floja con tenis negros,eso es muy anticuado y hippie-rodando los ojos de nuevo y viendo a 2D -ahora site voy a matar hija de perra-gritando,lanzandose sobre ella pero la agarra murdoc y russel antes de poder hacerle da o -paula! eso no fue muy amable de tu parte-dice 2D -pues que ella fue la que empezo con sus cosas-moviendo en cabello -ahh deja de mentir MALDITA ZORRAA tu fuiste la que empezo todo -parece que ustedes dos no se llevaran muy bien que digamos-dice murdoc agarrando con fuerza a melissa quien se esta moviendo bruscamente para safarce -pero si ella se viste vien -contesto noodle -tal parece que las dos tiene los mismo gustos-contesta paula mirandola -amm por que lo dices?  
-porque tu trais un short negro con converse de bota y una camisa blanca floja con otra debajo,eso simplemente es de hippies y cholos -bueno,almenos yo no me visto como PROSTITUTA con una minifalda que me llega amedia nalga y con una blusa pegada que muestra todas mis lonjas que tratan de escotar el relleno que tienes-la mira con una sonrisa sarcastica -HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, eso estuvo bueno mi noods -contesta melisa - CLARO QUE NO! ademas esot es real...  
-realmente falso- conesta murdoc.  
todos comienzan a reir haciendo que paula se sonroje y se enoje - BUENO SE ACABO ME LARGO DE AQUI!-grita la loca - ADIOS PROSTI! HAHAHAHA!-contesta melissa mientras la sueltan -vamonos amor...que aqui no...  
-oye, yo no me voy a ir.  
- como diablos no?! tienes que venir conmigo -si el no quiere no tienes por que obligarlo-contesta noodle - SII! yo soy el unico que ede hacer eso-grita murdoc - TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS DEMENTES!  
-mejor ya vete paula.-contesta russel - me estas corriendo?-enojada -claro que no.-asustado stuart - claro que si!-contesta melissa -ahh! TODOS USTEDES SON UNA BOLA DE ESTUPIDOS!- sale enojada y azota la puerta -creo que... se enfado-a ade russel -la que te va a cobrar alrato 2D.-dice murdoc- bueno ire por una cerveza antes de cenar- se dirige a la cocina.  
- OHH RAYOS! ES CIERTO...- contesta D siguen a murdoc russel y melissa -no te preocupes-contesta la nipola - por que? me va a matar, estoy seguro -si lo intenta yo te defiendo :))  
- encerio?-le sonrie -si encerio- camina hacia el y le da un abrazo.  
el se sonroja y lo corresponde -gracias noods-feliz -no hay de que 2D-san! tu sabes que...  
-que me quieres?  
ella se sonroja y se pone nerviosa -yo... tambien te quiero noods...  
- e-es encerio?-levanta la cabeza mirandolo -si, es encerio-se agacha y le da un beso en la frente. ella se sonroja y lo abraza con mas fuerza -bueno creo que te nemos que ir a ayudar a preparar la cena -am.. hai!-dejandolo de abrazar ambos se dirigen a la cosina.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: MI GRAN SECRETO dentro de la cocina estaban sentados melissa y murdoc quien tomaba una de sus tantas cervezas.  
-oyes russel-san, podr as hacer para mi tus famosos hot cake's?  
- CLARO QUE SI NOODLE! yo se que es tu platillo favorito.  
-pero llevamos comiendo eso toda la semana...-dice stuart -cierto, ademas yo ya me infle como russel...-a ade murdoc -no me digas gordo.  
-bueno, ballena entonces.  
-tampoco.  
- uva?  
-no - cintura de gallina?  
-menos - BOLA DE BEIS BALL!  
- YA C LLATE!  
-bueno esta bien, yo solo trataba de divertirme.  
-pero tu te diviertes de una forma muy rara murdoc.-aclara 2D -bueno ya ustedes. hey yo te ayudare russel!-dice meli poni ndose de pie y acerc ndose a russel - si ntate aqu conmigo 2D-san!-dice noods - claro! oyes... este sobre lo de hace unos momentos...-susurr ndole -descuida, no es nada malo de todas formas.- susurrando mientras agarra los cubiertos - estas segura?  
-si, eso fue muestra de cari o de amigos, no?-mir ndolo fijamente -am, pues ami me pareci mas que eso...  
de que hablas?  
-eehh no nada olv dalo, es solo tonter as m as.  
-y tu cuando no haces algo tonto.  
-pues ya llevo dos semanas sin hacer nada.  
-nada productivo supongo.-riendo - OYE! no te burles, ser tonto pero no tanto.  
- HAHAHAHA! am... esta bien :DD, ya me callo.  
-no... sigue ablando - por que? no estas diciendo que ya no hable?-sonriendo -dije que no te burlaras no que no hablaras, y por que pues hace mucho tiempo que no o a tu voz es todo.  
-a-amm... gracias.-se sonroja -ya casi va a estar la cena chicos- russel - hai! oyes D-san, esp rame aqu , ahora vuelvo. par ndose de su lugar -pero, a donde vas?  
-voy por algo de mi habitaci n.- sale de la cocina y toma el ascensor.  
-am... si claro. yo te espero aqu noods. y no te preocupes, yo te guardo tu lugar.-feliz embobado mirando la nada.  
-si sabes que ella ya se fue, verdad?- le pregunta murdoc -este... que? ah si, lose-volte ndolo a ver - entonces por que sigues hablando solo?  
-de que hablas, pero si estoy hablando contigo.  
-no, yo ya me fui.-levant ndose y yendo a la sala.  
-am bueno.  
- hey chicos! ya esta la cena- feliz se acerca meli con platos llenos de comida - pero donde est n los dem s?-confundida -ah, se fueron -se fueron eh? pues creo que sera mas para nosotros-dejando los platos en la mesa.  
-si, mas para ustedes dos.  
QUE?! y a donde vas-enojada -voy con murdoc-sale de la cocina y va a la sala.  
- y ahora por que me sigues in til?-murdoc -te quiero preguntar algo - a mi? y eso como por que.  
-no es nada malo, solo responde.  
-mm... esta bien, ya dime que es.-d ndole un trago a su bebida -tu crees que... pueda volver con noodle?  
se atraganta con la cerveza- QUEE?! QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA!  
-es solo que ella...  
-tu estas saliendo con paula, no entiendo por que preguntas eso. es como una forma de si la estuvieras enga ando.  
- NO! no la estoy... oh bueno tal vez pero no intencionalmente, oh tal vez si. bueno NOSE!  
-face-ache, ahora yo te preguntare algo.  
-esta bien, dime.  
-me.  
- no! ya di tu pregunta pues.  
-bueno, en realidad volviste con paula por ti?-mir ndolo fijamente -am... pues en realidad... yo no -tu sabes que nadie te entiende cuando empiezas con tus cosas, ya habla bien y cont stame.  
-de acuerdo, pero no se lo digas a nadie.-acerc ndose -si hombre, tu su ltalo.  
-ok, lo que pasa es que yo no quise volver con ella.  
-entonces.  
-pues, ella me obligo.-nervioso - te obligo? y como fue que lo hizo. oh acaso mas bien te amenazo.  
-si...-levantando la cabeza - como que te amenazo una mujer? ESTAS IDIOTA O QUE?!-alterado y gritando - MURDOC DEJA DE GRITAR Y ESCUCHA!-bajando la cabeza y mirandolo -esta bien, y dime con que fue con lo que tuviste que acceder.  
-pues es que yo estaba...  
mientras tanto en el piso de arriba...  
noodle acaba de subir y se dirig a a su habitaci n.  
-jumm...-entrando- creo que tendr que limpiar este lugar un poco para poder quedarme aqu . ah y claro, encontrar lo que estoy buscando. a ver, empecemos por este lado-dirigi ndose al izquierdo- desde cuando tengo estas cajas aqu ?-moviendo las- espera.. que esto?-sacando bolsas y abri ndolas- esto es... PUAGH! HAHAHAHA! NO RECORDABA ESTO! espera... que hay debajo, hey aqu esta!-mirando el objeto - MURDOC DEJA DE GRITAR Y ESCUCHA!-se oye desde el piso de abajo.  
- pero que pasa?- avienta todo a un lado sin dejar de sostener lo que venia buscando y corre hacia el piso de abajo.  
en la cocina...  
-espera, no estaban los dem s aqu ?-pregunta russel dirigi ndose a meli.  
-pues si, pero creo que ten an cosas que hacer supongo.-atasc ndose de comida -am... cosas que hacer? pero yo cre - no importa russ! yo te ayudare a comer todo esto!-feliz sigue atasc ndose -oye, no te vallas a ahogar con eso.  
- que? no, no te preocupes, es que esto esta muy bueno! ya veo por que a noodle le encantan.  
- gracias! si de echo ella se la pasaba antes desayunando y cenando toso los dias esto-feliz -supongo que tubo que ser aburrido y repetitivo tener que cocinar esto no?  
-de echo no, a mi me encanta cocinar lo que sea para mi peque a-sonriendo -parece que la tratas como tu hija.  
- y no solo soy yo, tambi n lo hace murdoc -pero, por que lo hacen? digo. ella tiene padres reales.-comiendo mas lento -no lo sabes verdad?  
-saber que cosa-deteni ndose -que ella pues, no tiene padres -amm... ella nunca me cont de eso. pero, entonces de donde viene?-confundida -es una larga historia...  
- VAMOS CU NTAME!-salta de su silla.  
-creo que no deber a, por que si no te lo ha dicho ella debe tener sus razones.  
-pero que tal si nunca me lo cuenta-triste -ya te lo dir ...  
- estas seguro de eso?  
-claro -pero hace rato le dijiste lo mismo a 2D y termino haci ndola llorar.  
-bueno si, pero de esto estoy casi seguro.  
- casi? ami eso no me convence -olv dalo ya y sigue comiendo.-dirigi ndose una docena de hot cake's a la boca -esta bien-se sienta y continua comiendo.  
noodle baja las escaleras lo mas r pido que pudo y llego a la sala. ella se recarga en una pared para escuchar que es lo que pasaba.  
-y eso fue lo que me dijo...-termino el peli-azul -no pues si es algo malo, pero solo tu te met as con la persona equivocada...  
-entonces que es lo que hago?  
-no lose 2D, eso es asunto tuyo.  
-pero pens que me ibas a ayudar.  
-lo har a, pero no tengo la mas remota idea de como hacerlo.-d ndole otro trago a su bebida-ademas, eso no me afecta ami.  
-pues, en realidad si...  
- COMO QUE ME AFECTA AMI?!  
-es que tu tambi n quieres a noods no?  
-pues claro...  
-entonces entender s que te afecta por que es pues, sobre ella.  
-no te entiendo face-ache. sobre quien era la amenaza de paula.  
-sobre noodle...  
ella se altera al o r esto y corre hacia la cocina haciendo que estos se sorprendan vi ndola pasar.  
- estaba escuchando todo lo que estaba diciendo de paula?  
-puede ser-levant ndose -pero murdoc, si ella lo escucho todo, eso seria malo.  
-pues, al menos sabr por que se altero cuando supiste que llego... ademas tendr s que hablara con ella para aclara las cosas.  
-si pero seria mejor que hasta ma ana. ahora vamos a cenar...-levant ndose bueno, vamos-ambos se dirigen a la cocina.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: DESDE HACE TIEMPO -hey noodle, por que esa cara?-pregunta russ -creo que se quedo en shock-a ade meli noodle estaba sentada enfrente de ellos mirando hacia la ventana asustada.  
-oigan in tiles, ya esta la cena?-murdoc entrando a la cocina si murdoc... ya esta la cena. y no somos in tiles-contesta meli -oh, noodle! haz regresado-dice el peli-azul sent ndose al lado de ella- y dime, que es lo que haz tra do?  
-ella no te va a contestar. responde russel atasc ndose de comida - ahh? por que no?-confundido -no lose, esta haci desde que entro.  
- desde que entro? hay no... entonces si escucho lo que te dije murdoc.  
- que le dijiste a murdoc?-meli interesada -este, no nada-nervioso se sirve -pero acabas de decir que - hay tocino?-cambiando de tema -am, si 2D, hay tocino. toma.-arrimando le el plato russel -gracias, ahora no hay leche?  
-face-ache, ve tu por la comida y ya deja de estar molestando-enojado muds -lo siento murdoc, pero yo solo quer a que - HA CALLAR Y VE TU POR LA COMIDA!  
- murdoc! no le grites haci a stuart!-grita meli - tu no me des ordenes mujer! entendido?!- mir ndola enojado - pero me esta defendiendo!-agregando D - dejen de gritar todos ya!-grita russel - tu eres el que esta gritando!-murdoc - murdoc! tu tambien estas gritando, ya c llate!  
- tu no calles a nadie melissa! que tu tambien estas gritando!-russel - ya todos c llense! que me dar jaqueca!  
- YA C LLATE 2D!-le gritan los 3 -esta aqu ...-noodle dice despacio sin dejar de ver la ventana. todos se callan y la voltean a ver - esta aqu ? de que esta aqu ...-con mas fuerza - pero que cosa esta aqu ?-meli -solo, esta aqu .-voltea con ellos nerviosa -oye, no te entende-2D - ESTA AQU ! ELLA ESTA AQU ! QUE NO LA VEN? QUIERE ASESINARME!  
- pero d que rayos estas hablando noodle?!-asustado murdoc -sobre ella, esta aqu ... esta-voltea a la ventana de nuevo- esta en esa ventana!-se al ndola - en aquella?- voltea a verla - la verdad, yo no veo nada.-regresa la vista a noods -murdoc tiene raz n, no hay nada en esa ventana.-mirando la ventana melissa y despu s volviendo la vista a los dem s- que es lo que te sucede noods?  
- por que no me creen? ella esta aqu , esta en la ventana! trata de hacerme da o, por favor ay denme!-aterrada -no creo que est s bien. sera mejor que te lleve a tu habitaci n.-stuart levantandose de su lugar - 2D-san! tu me crees verdad? diles que trata de hacerme da o, que trata de asesinarme!-grita y salta de la silla tomando el brazo de este.  
-noodle, en realidad yo - 2D-san, diles por favor que me crees! eres mi nica esperanza...-triste lo mira a los ojos -no-noods, lo siento yo, yo no te creo.-triste - q-que? n-no me crees? pero tu, tu eras mi nica esperanza...-comienzan a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos-y-yo cre a en ti...-sale corriendo de la cocina - noodle espera!-grita murdoc basta! esto no tiene ning n sentido-dice melissa par ndose de sus lugar -es cierto, no entiendo por que ella sale corriendo haci.-russ -pero el problemas es, que esta haci dese antes de que vini ramos aqu .-triste - desde antes de que llegaran? como, dices que noodle ya se comportaba haci desde antes?-2D si, recuerdo muchas veces.  
- como cuales?  
-bueno, pues como la vez que est bamos recogiendo su cuarto, ella de repente comenz a llorar y termino dici ndome que eran lagrimas de felicidad.  
- y tu le cre ste?-russ -claro que no, fing hacerlo. yo se cuando llora por felicidad y por tristeza, pero esa vez... mas bien era de preocupaci n.  
- preocupaci n? por que cosa se preocupar a.-murdoc -no estoy segura, al parecer desde que nos mudamos al departamento, ella siempre esta preocupada por alguna cosa.  
-y supongo que nunca te dijo por que estaba haci.-murdoc -la verdad no, aunque creo que fue por algo que le paso cuando se alejo de ustedes.-sent ndose de nuevo - crees que yo haya tenido la culpa?-peli-azul -no lo creo stuart, ya que ella nunca te a culpado de nada.  
-aun haci no tiene motivos, el nunca le hizo nada malo.-afroamericano -esto si que esta raro, tenemos que saber que pasa con ella.-murdoc -el tiene raz n, pero como lo haremos?-meli - y que tal si face-ache va y le saca un poco de informaci n?- seguro de si mismo - yo por que?-nervioso -c lmate D, no tienes que hacerlo si o lo quieres.-a ade russ -bueno,esta bien lo har , pero tendr que ser en otro momento.  
-claro, por ahora todos vamos a dormir y a buscar a donde fue a para noods.-russel todos se ponen de pie y se dirigen a sus habitaciones. ARRIBA -eh, murdoc-melissa acerc ndose con su piyama en las manos - que pasa?-volteando hacia ella -se que es un poco incomodo pero, podr a quedarme a dormir contigo? es que no tengo donde quedarme.  
- conmigo?-nervioso y rojo -si, pues russel eta dormido y hasta ac se escuchan sus ronquidos, noodle si aparece supongo que se quedara a dormir con 2D y pues, solo quedabas tu :$-nerviosa -amm... si claro, pasa. pero no toques mis cosas-abriendo la puerta para que pasaran los 2.  
-gracias-entrando- donde esta tu ba o?-mirando a su al redor lo cual era una pocilga - mi ba o? no tengo ba o. para que lo ocupabas?-sent ndose en la cama que estaba des tendida llena de cosas asquerosas.  
pues...-roja- para cambiarme -ahh... pues, creo que tendr s que cambiarte aqu si quieres.  
- a-aqu ? pe-pero es que me a ver...-nerviosa y roja.  
-tambien est n los cub culos de abajo si quieres.  
-oh! perfecto!- se tranquiliza -pero recuerdo que no los han limpiado desde hace como 2 meses, ademas creo que vi el otro d a la serpiente que se perdi .  
- u-una...? SERPIENTE?!-alterada -si, haci que pues, tu escoge cari o.-recost ndose -am, esta bien supongo que sera aqu . bueno no mires por favor-desvisti ndose murdoc trata de no verla, pero le gana la tentaci n y la mira por unos segundos sin que ella se de cuenta.  
-tienes muy bonito cuerpo-serio - QUE QUE?! VOLTEASTE A VERME!-alterada mientras se pone la parte de abajo de su piyama lo mas r pido que puede.  
- oyes c lmate! no es para tanto-sent ndose - yo ye dije que no voltearas!  
-bueno bueno lo siento, lo siento. bonito color de brasier. tratando de calmarla -gracias, es un color muy... espera, deja de hacer eso! no lo vuelvas a hacer.-poni ndose la blusa -sigo insistiendo en que tienes buen cuerpo...-recost ndose tranquilo - MURDOC! -le avienta su tenis - OUCH! QUE TE PASA MUJER? ESTAS LOCA!- con la cara roja - bueno ya! hazme un espacio para acostarme-acerc ndose -espera, vas a dormir aqu ?-nervioso -claro, en donde crees que iba a estar en el suelo?  
-pues...  
- murdoc!-enfrente de el- ya basta. espera, que es todo lo que tienes en la cama? rec gelo.  
-esta es mi cama y haci me gusta.  
-recuerda que soy capaz de todo y puedo sacarte de aqu a patadas.-enojada -esta bien-asustado se levanta y comienza a levantar las cosas del suelo- hey! no recordaba esto-sacando un cad ver.  
- y que rayos es?-confundida - es mi perro! aunque, creo que l o tuve que a ver alimentado.  
-y encontrado antes... ya deja eso y acu state que ya es tarde. ademas cre a que tenias un cuervo-acost ndose -si lo tengo- acost ndose a su lado- solo que esta en mi winnie bagon.  
-es cierto, por que no estas ah ? se supone que tu por un decir vives ah .  
-si lose, pero tengo que estar en este lugar por unos d as por que la est n fumigando.  
-fumigando?  
-tenia una amenaza de cucarachas -que asco-sonriendo -si lose, bueno ya.-cerrando los ojos -am si esta bien, buenas noches-cerrando los ojos- oyes, no tienes frio?  
-no, por que -pues yo si, donde est n las cobijas.-levantandose -no lose, hace mucho que no las uso excepto la de seda con estampado de leopardo. pero esa la tengo guardad y me da weba sacarla-apagando la luz -pero tengo fri -acost ndose de nuevo -entonces si tanto fri tienes te abrazare pues.  
- que me abraces' hahaha! creo que tu estas mas fri que yo -ya c llate y ven a ac .  
-no -sii -nope -que si -que no -por supuesto que si -claro que no - ya ven! no que te mueres de fri ?-jal ndola hacia el y abraz ndola -si pero, huh... no estas tan fri como pensaba.  
-no me digas-cerrando los ojos si, de echo estas calentito :33 -am, si claro ya du rmete pues.  
-bueno- los 2 se quedan dormidos explicaci n de lo que paso en la cocina tipo: noodle paula se encontraba en la ventana viendo como russel y melissa cenaban. a noodle la miraba con mucha furia tambien.  
-maldita chiquilla. lamentaras el dia en que decidiste volver-enojada golpea la ventana suavemente. noods voltea a ver y se palidece mientras pone los ojos peque os.- hola noodle...-le dice con unas se as mientras habla -esta aqu .. dice despacio - acaso tratas de delatarme?  
-esta aqu ... dice con mas fuerza -maldita mocosa, no creo que te entiendan-sonriendo -solo, esta aqu - voltea a verlos a ellos nerviosa sin dejar de escucharla -hija de...ellos no te entienden amenos de que me vean, lo cual no suceder ! entonces tu moriras! HAHAHA!-riendo malvadamente - ESTA AQUI! ELLA ESTA AQUI! QUE NO LA VEN? QUIERE ASESINARME!  
- pero que?!-alterada -sobre ella, esta aqui... esta-voltea a la ventana de nuevo- esta en esa ventana!-se alandola -mierda...-agachandose - por que no me creen? ella esta aqui, esta en la ventana! por favor ayudenme!-aterrada -ellos no te creeran mocosa-levantandose - 2D-san! diles que me crees! eres mi unica esperanza-mirandolo trite fijamente - el, creerte?! hahahaha! es un tonto! - q-que? n-no me creees? tu eras mi unica esperanza-comienza a llorar-y-yo creia en ti-sale corriendo de la cocina -pff... haci o mas boba...bueno terminemos con esto.-bajandose de la ventana y llendo a la entrada.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: SALIENDO CON MURDOC PARTE 1 DE 3 era media noche, todos se encontraban dormidos, bueno todos excepto noodle quien se encontraba a medio pasillo de las habitaciones se mi desnuda, con tal solo una blusa de tirantes transparente y un peque o short.  
tenia la cara p lida, con una mirada asustada pues, estaba imaginando como era asesinada por paula sin que nadie se diera cuenta de aquello. era lo mas terrible que hab a pensado hasta es quer a sacarlo de su mente para tranquilizarse un poco eh irse a dormir. sin embargo no lo pod a olvidar ya que estaba en completo shock, esperando sentada a que llegara su asesina quien acabar a con e sufrimiento de la espera y el suspenso de aquel suceso aterrador que podr a pasar en cualquier momento de descuido. de repente reacciono y se levanto para buscar un arma que le ayudara a retener aunque sea unos momentos el acto de aquella. se dirigi a la cocina, al llegar no av a luz mas que la de la luna que entraba por la ventana donde antes estaba paula, camino hacia el caj n y saco un cuchillo de un tama o grande con filo. al parecer eso iba a ser de ayuda para defenderse pero, lo levanto y lo apunto hacia su estomago mostrando su suicidio, lo dirigi hacia ella con velocidad pero antes de pudiera tocarla con la punta escucho un ruido de su lado que proven a de la mesa. se puso de nuevo nerviosa mientras pon a los ojos en blanco -pens que nunca bajar as, casi iba a ir por ti, cosa que no hubiera sido divertido... interrumpo algo?- dijo paula desde una silla de la mesa, estaba vestida con un vestido de popelina color blanco, la miraba con maldad pues estaba tan segura de lo que iba a hacer que la otra casi pod a sentir como le quitaba la vida lentamente con tal solo la mirada.  
-paula... que haces aqu -dejando caer el cuchillo en su pie nerviosa - te lastimaste? hahahaha... que tratabas de hacer con eso?  
-am yo?  
-si, tratabas de suicidarte? tan desesperada estas? entonces d jame hacerte el favor...-sonriendo se sienta delante de ella.  
-no es lo que parece... bueno si pero...  
-escucha, no se ni me importa lo que ibas a hacer, haci mejor continuemos con lo nuestro, quieres?  
-no entiendo por que estas haciendo esto. yo no te eh echo nada malo...-nerviosa - estas segura de eso peque a?-se levanta y toma unas copas -si lo estoy. y necesito una explicaci n.  
-esta bien, pues si eso quieres, no tengo por que negarte lo- abriendo el refrigerador y saca un vino- todo empez cuando yo entre a la banda...-sent ndose de nuevo- recuerdo que eramos russel, murdoc, stuart y yo. tuvimos tiempos muy lindos, mucho mas stuart y yo :33... pero todo eso cambio cuando tuve sexo en el ba o con murdoc...-sirviendo el vino- eso hizo que mi novio 2D me echara de la banda. no quieres?- arrimando le una copa llena.  
-am si gracias-tomado la- pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?  
-pues resulta, que cuando quise volver russel me dijo que ya hab an encontrado a una nueva guitarrista y que todos la quer an mas que a mi- bebiendo- pero eso no fue lo nico que me molesto. despu s de una a o de espera a que te sacaran por alg n motivo , supe que tu y el comenzaron a salir- moviendo la copa - como supiste eso?-asustada -lo vi en la televisi n. digo todos se enteraron de eso por medio de la entrevista que les hicieron . eso fue lo que causo mi furia hacia a ti.  
-pero aun as , no entiendo por que quieres matarme, bueno si entiendo por que estas molesta. pero no creo que eso sea motivo para hacer algo as .- nerviosa bebe el vino -es que tu, te interpones en mi vida, en mi futuro!-nerviosa - en tu vida?-asustada deja de beber.  
-si, por que si tu no hubieras enamorado a 2D, si no supieras tocar la guitarra tan bien, si ellos no te quisieran tanto oh si tan solo... no hubieras llegado... esto, esto no estar a pasando. no tuviera que hacerte da o y las 2 seguir amos con nuestras vidas como si nada, tu en el lugar de donde vengas y yo aqu con ellos. pero solo a ti se te ocurri aparecer en aquella puerta ese maldito d a-agacha la cabeza- as que, esto en alg n sentido es tu culpa.  
- pero que no lo notas? tu eres la que causaste eso. si no no fueras tan f cil con los hombre nunca te hubieras acostado con murdoc y 2D no te hubiera echado. haci que no tiene caso que me mates si de todos modos tu tienes la culpa de tu futuro-se pone tranquila segura de sus palabras - tratas de culparme? pero, pero yo nunca hice nada malo... tu tuviste la culpa de todo- saca un cuchillo de la bolsa del vestido.  
-paula, no tienes que hacer esto-nerviosa deja la copa a un lado -pues, supongo que tienes raz n. pero prefiero estar segura de ello mat ndote y despu s d ndome cuenta de ello.- se levanta y tira la copa.  
-o-oyes... tranquila no es para tanto- retrocede asustada noodle, podr as cerrar la boca? ya me tienes harta... no es justo que todos te quieran mas que ami- se acerca -paula no por favor-asustada retrocede mas r pido pero tropieza con una lata de cerveza -lo siento noodle, pero no quisiera que arruinaras mis planes con los chicos-deteni ndose frente a ella - planes?-confundida tirada en el suelo -digamos que, tengo para despu s quitar a tu ami guita melosa del camino-jugando con el cuchillo -su nombre es melissa-seria -como sea, despu s un accidente con russel - de... que clase de accidente hablas?-asustada -pues no lose. estaba pensando en que fuera atacado por animales salvajes, oh que tuviera un choque en el auto por que no sirvieran los frenos. pero creo que ya te estoy contando bastante. terminemos con esto de una vez -se lanza sobre ella queri ndola apu alar pero noods lo esquiva pateando le la cara con fuerza - ahh, mocosa in til!- furiosa se cubre la cara con las manos noodle se levanta lo mas r pido que puede para poder huir de ah . pero cuando ya esta de pie paula le toma brazo antes de que pueda huir.  
- su ltame paula!- asustada - muere primero!- golpe ndole la cara contra la mesa al estrellarla, noods toma del suelo con debilidad el cuchillo que hab a dejado caer y lo pasa con fuerza por el brazo de paula que la tiene sujeta haciendo que grite de dolor solt ndola mientras las 2 se desangran.  
- maldita! me las pagaras!- tomando su brazo con fuerza mientras le sal an lagrimas. se levanta y corre hacia ella queriendo golpearla pero noods consigue moverse antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sin embargo esto hizo que paula encontrara su cuchillo y lo tomara, despu s mientras la otra estaba distra da tomando aire se acerco eh intento apu alarla por la espalda consiguiendo solo encajarse lo en el tobillo por estar tan agotada. la peque a grita inconsolablemente de dolor y comienza a llorar, paula cae de rodillas tras de ella por el agotamiento del acto desmay ndose. despu s noods trata de levantarse y trata de correr o al menos arrastrarse al elevador para pedir ayuda. pero paula despierta y nota que la otra trata de huir, cosa que le causo furia para que se levantara y la jalara del pie herido lastimando la mas.  
- morir s ni a!- toma el cuchillo de nuevo y le apu ala la otra pierna con fuerza mientras que lo deslisaba hacia abajo haci ndole una cortada bastante grande. despu s saco de unas puertas un bote de sal y trato de pon rsela en las heridas pero la nipola tomo su cuchillo y le apu alo en el costado del estomago de la otra haciendo que cayera encima de ella desmayada.  
- paula por dios... qu tate!-empuj ndola y haciendo que cayera al lado. sinti un alivio y la miro con furia. sabia que ese era su oportunidad para poder matar a su asesina, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no era haci y que no val a la pena. se levanto con debilidad y se dirigi a la entrada de la cocina.  
-lo-lo siento paula yo... no pens que fuera a pasar todo esto...-agarr ndose del marco para no caerse entonces escucho algo a sus espaldas, dio la vuelta y entendi que se trataba de paula quien se hab a levantado agotada y caminaba hacia la puerta trasera tratando de escapar. las dos salieron cada quien por su lado, paula salio al cementerio y se dirigi al port n fij ndose de que no la siguieran los zombies saliendo de los Kong studios mientras trataba de retenerse el sangrado.  
noodle mientras tanto se dirigi a las escaleras, sabia que si tomaba el ascensor paula pod a cortar la luz dej ndola encerrada en el. mientras sub a dejaba detr s de ella un gran rastro de sangre por el piso y los escalones. al llegar por fin al piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones de todos, se dirigi a la de stuart levantandose con poca fuerza casi callen do y toco lentamente y con poca fuerza hasta que este se levanto y le abri . al verla en frente de el agotada llena de sangre por todo el cuerpo se aterrorizo y la tomo en sus brazos, entonces ella callo desmayada. corri con ella en brazos y empez a tocar con fuerza e insistente mente a la puerta d los dem s hasta que salieron. al verla ellos tambien se aterrorizaron por verla igual en los brazos de el desmayada.  
- murdoc! r pido tenemos que ayudarla haz algo!-2D asustado - si, todos r pido bajen al auto!- corriendo todos detr s. al llegar subieron lo mas r pido al auto y lo encendieron, manejando lo mas r pido y cafre que pod an - pero que rayos paso con ella?!-asustada melissa - no lose, pero tenemos que salvarla!-russ -2D, f jate si sigue viva revisando su pulso!-murdoc manejando - si,- poniendo sus dedos en el cuello de ella- sigue viva murdoc!  
-pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo!- russ -no se preocupen, ya vamos a llegar al hospital mas cercano!-melissa llegaron al hospital casi chocando con el, y bajaron con ella en brazos para llevarla a urgencias, al verla los doctores la pusieron en una camilla y se la llevaron poni ndole una mascara de oxigeno dejando a sus amigos en la sala de espera asustados.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: SALIENDO CON MURDOC PARTE 2 DE 3 -oigan, ya han pasado 2 horas y todav a no sabemos nada de noodle. creen que este bien?-preocupado 2D -pues, no se puede saber eso hasta que nos digan los doctores algo-melissa -de todas formas ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, no creo que haya estado bien del todo-russel - podr an callarse? trato de no sentirme mal por lo que paso y ustedes est n diciendo cosas negativas.-murdoc serio -lo siento muds, pero es que nos preocupa que tal vez haya sufrido muchos da os serios-meli -disculpen, ustedes vienen con la se orita noodle, verdad?- entrando a la sala de espera -si doctor.-murdoc -ah, que bien. pues eh venido a avisarles que su amiga ya esta mejor.  
- pero que es lo que tenia?-russ -pues, cuando est bamos atendi ndola descubrimos que tenia 2 apu aladas, una en la pierna y otra en el tobillo, pero la primera mayor que la otra. tambien tenia un gran golpe en la parte de la frente. parece como si la hubieran estrellado contra una superficie plana muy dura-serio- suerte que la trajeron enseguida-sonriendo -entonces si la hubi ramos tra do despu s...-russ -pues, pudo a verse desangrado y hasta a ver muerto.  
- no puede ser!-asustado stuart -si, ah! por cierto, como perdi bastante sangre necesitamos un donador.  
- que tipo de sangre ocupan?-murdoc -pues ella es B+. alguno de ustedes lo es?  
-yo no-meli -uff... yo menos, ademas no soy donador por problemas-murdoc -yo lo har a, pero no soy de ese tipo-russ - y tu joven?-dirigi ndose a 2D -amm... yo? pues... s-si lo soy...-nervioso - perfecto! pues ven, acomp ame para sacar primero la muestra para poder comprobarlo-levant ndolo -pero es que yo...-nervioso - que tienes stuart? tienes miedo?-melissa sonriendo -pues, si un poco.  
-tal vez sea tu primera vez, pero descuida no duele tanto. vamos-agarra a 2D del brazo y se dirigen al laboratorio.  
-espero que se asuste en media muestra-meli -face-ache es un miedosos, de todo se asusta ese idiota. no entiendo por que todas lo murdoc -aww... estas celoso por que nadie te quiere...-melissa burl ndose - no lo estoy! muchas mujeres se mueren por mi...-con una sonrisa -se mueren pero de espanto-russel burl ndose - c llate bola de grasa!-enojado -jajajaja! murdoc, eso es cierto?-con una sonrisa meli -claro que no, solo me quiere hacer ver -pues, puede que alguien si te quiera..-russ - enserio? genial! no mas noches sin pasi n!-feliz -am.. si murdoc, verdad melissa?-mir ndola con una sonrisa - ahh?! que yo? este... yo que?-nerviosa -melissa, por que no le dices de una vez?  
-decirme que cosa? acaso quieres tener sexo conmigo? tal vez lo entienda, la mayor a de las mujeres lo quieren, pero es un poco extra o que venga de ti...seguro de si mismo - murdoc, por dios que asco claro que no! yo no soy de esa personas... pero al parecer tu si- sonriendo - que? yo am.. no?  
-melissa tu sabes bien de lo que hablo, vamos ya dile. al fin se va a enterar y no vas a querer que sea por su propia cuenta-russ mir ndola -ah... esta bien, murdoc yo...-mirando el suelo -am que...-serio la mira -qui...quisiera decirte algo-nerviosa -su ltalo entonces -tu, tu me quieres... cierto?- lo mira -amm... y-yo? pu-pues am.. si-nervioso y rojo -entonces seria lo correcto decirte que... tu tambien me gustas...-nerviosa con una peque a sonrisa -pero tu dijiste que, no iba a ser sencillo conquistarte -ah si eso es por que, acababa de romper con mi novio y no quer a enamorarme de nuevo. pero, nose algo me gusto de ti-seria - mi f sico?-sonr e -ahsghag! murdoc, eso es cierto?-con una sonrisa meli -claro que no, solo me quiere hacer ver mal...-serio -pues, puede que alguien si te quiera...-russ - enserio? genial! no mas noches solo-feliz -am... no murdoc, pero algo haci verdad melissa?-mir ndola con una sonrisa - ahh?! que yo? este... yo que?-nerviosa -melissa, por que no le dices de una vez?  
- decirme que? quieres tener sexo conmigo? lo entiendo, todas las mujeres se mueren por mi-seguro de si mismo - MURDOC, POR DIOS QUE ASCO CLARO QUE NO! yo no soy de esas personas, pero al parecer tu si-sonriendo - que? yo am no...  
-melissa tu sabes de lo que hablo, vamos ya dile. al fin se va a enterar y no vas a querer que sea por su cuenta-russ mir ndola -ah... esta bien, murdoc yo...-mirando al suelo -am que-serio la mira -qui...quisiera decirte algo-nerviosa -su ltalo entonces-serio -tu, tu me quieres... cierto?-levanta la mirada hacia el -que? y-yo? pu-pues am... si-nervioso y rojo -entonces creo que seria lo correcto decirte que, tu tambien me gustas-nerviosa con una peque a sonrisa -pero dijiste que, seria dif cil conquistarte -ah, si eso es por que, acaba de romper con mi novio y no quer a enamorarme de nuevo. pero, nose algo en ti me gusto-seria - mi f sico?-sonr e - que?! no oh bueno, si en parte pero lo que mas me gusto fue, pues tu forma de ser -pero el es un maldito alcoh lico-a ade russ -yo no hablo de esa forma, yo digo de su forma de ser cuando esta noodle, que res un poco maduro, sensible de alg n modo y pues lo divertido que eres-sonr e y se le acerca - pero yo no soy haci!-molesto - claro que lo eres! solo que tu no lo notas -es cierto murdoc, si eres haci... de vez en cuando.  
-bueno, si russel lo dice, supongo que es verdad-se acerca a melissa -murdoc yo...  
-am, si?-nervioso -no, nada olv dalo-apart ndose -oyes, ahora yo te preguntare algo.  
si claro-nerviosa -bueno, ya que tu me gustas, y yo te gusto... tal vez seria una idea que...-nervioso -si?-entusiasmada -pues, como decirlo.-rojo se rasca la cabeza - por dios murdoc, dile de una vez que si quiere ser tu novia!-desesperado russ -eso! si... quisieras salir conmigo?-nervioso -am...no - que?!-los otros dos -es que sin quiero, pero no.  
- pero por que rayos no?!-alterado murdoc -pues por que me gustar a que me lo preguntaras en otro lugar, ya que en una sala de hospital es... muy raro. ademas noodle esta herida y no es buen momento.-con una sonrisa nerviosa -por satan... entonces como quisieras que fuera?-serio -pues... me gustar a que me lo preguntaras en un momento rom ntico como de pel cula!-feliz -estas loca! yo nunca arria nada haci!-enojado - murdoc! entonces eso significa que no quieres salir con ella-el afroamericano - que?! claro que si quiero salir con ella-nervioso -entonces, por que me dijiste eso? eh murdoc?-confundida -pues... es que yo no soy esa clase de personas, ademas... la uncia vez que lo hice...-nervioso - que?-entusiasmada -no, nada olv dalo ya. no tiene gran importancia -tal parece que hablas de aquella vez con ka-meo-sonriendo russ -ka-meo? que ka-meo-seria -eh no ninguna -exijo que me digas quien es ka-meo-molesta -no hasta que salgas conmigo - que?! ahg... pero! mmm... esta bien. esperare -bueno, mientras ustedes se quedan hablando de cosas extra as, ir a ver si ya podemos visitar a noodle-levantandose de su lugar y caminando hacia las habitaciones russ el caminaba en busca de la habitaci n de la peque a, pero de repente se distrajo con un oso de peluche que estaba debajo de unas bancas, pens que seria muy lindo para ella. esto hizo que una muchacha que caminaba de lado contrario chocara contra el y cayera al suelo.  
- ouch!-en el suelo ella - eh? ah! lo siento, no me di cuenta de que venias hacia ac , d jame ayudarte.-d ndole la mano -gracias, y descuida yo tampoco me di cuenta de que estabas agachado-levantandose con la ayuda de este -pero... soy muy grande-nervioso -hahaha, si lo se, pero estaba distra da con mi celular-sonriendo -con tu celular? bueno, es claro que las mujeres se la pasen en el celular-serio -que? ah.. no, yo estaba escribiendo mis historias-feliz -tus historias?-confundido -si, unas que yo creo con mi imaginaci n, amo hacerlo ademas de leer entre otras cosas-emocionada -wow, entonces eres una chica interesante -bueno, si se podr a decir... gracias-sonrojada -de nada-sonriendo -ah! que tonta soy, no me eh presentado. hola mi nombre es laura-extendiendo la mano -ah bueno pues yo soy russel-estruj ndola -russel...russel... me suena, ademas pens ndolo bien, tambien te me haces conocido . acaso haz salido en la televisi n?-confundida -eh... pues si muchas veces eh salido.- nervioso -si, lo recuerdo,. pero no por que haz salido en ella... tal vez por que, te han entrevistado?-mir ndolo fijamente -pues, si me han entrevistado varias veces-sonriendo -bueno pues... mmm... espera deja ver si recuerdo... AHHH!-gritando feliz - por que gritas?-nervioso - YA LO RECUERDO, LO RECUERDO! -grita feliz mientras brinca -ah si?-la mira - SI, ERES RUSSEL DE LA BANDA GORILLAz! NO PUEDE SER! ES UNA DE MIS BANDAS FAVORITAS!-emocionada -jajajaja, si me reconociste, y no pensaba que fueras una g-fan-feliz -es una broma? caro que lo soy! oh por dios, estoy hablando con un integrante de gorilla ahh!-se lanza sobre el y lo abraza -tranquila...-sonrojado correspondiendo el abrazo -es que... tu eres mi favorito de la banda...- feliz y sonrojada -favorito? ah, hablas de que te caigo bien-sonriendo -am... pues yo hablaba mas bien de, que, pues me gustas mucho-ocultando su cara roja y feliz en el pecho de el.  
-e-enserio?-emocionado- bueno gracias... eso me emociona -te emociona?-dej ndolo de abrazar -si pues, no mucha gente se interesa en mi-sonriendo con tristeza - pero que rayos les sucede entonces?! acaso tienen mal gusto?-alterada -no, pues mas bien solo me ven como un buen amigo eh integrante medio importante de la banda-nervioso -pues entonces est n locos, no puedo creer que piensen eso de ti-furiosa -oyes, c lmate. no es para tanto, ademas no se si sea cierto lo que pienso-sonriendo -tienes raz n-sonriendo- no deber a de enojarme.  
-oyes y pens ndolo bien, que haces aqu ?-confundido -que? ah pues mi abuela...-  
-oh, creo que ya te entiendo. tu abuela esta aqu no?  
-que? hahaha! no, la acompa o a venir a visitar a mi primo que trabaja aqu -feliz -oh lo siento, yo cre que...  
-si, yo tambien lo siento por no explicarme bien.-estrujando el brazo de el -eres muy tierna-sonrojado -amm gracias ;33-sonrojada-y ahora tu dime, que haces aqu ? no se supone que deber an de estar ensayando?  
-pues, no hemos ensayado desde que se noodle se hab a marchado, pero ya volvi . lo que sucede ahora es que ella esta internada aqu -serio -que le paso?-nerviosa -no lo sabemos bien, 2D la encontr afuera de su cuarto herida y nos dijo a nosotros, fue entonces cuando vinimos para ca. pero el doctor nos dijo que estaba herida.  
-herida? mm... y dime, no saben quien le pudo hacer da o?  
- hacerle da o a noodle alguien?-confundido -pues no creo que ella sola se haya hecho eso-seria -bueno si, pero... no entiendo por que alguien quisiera las timarla.  
-descuida, bueno y ahora, para donde te dirijias?  
-iba a buscar la habitaci n de noodle, es la 261 A. creo.  
-mmm... ah! creo que recuerdo que es por este lado. ven s gueme-solt ndolo y caminando hacia el pasillo derecho. despu s de caminar un rato se encontraron enfrente de la habitaci n y entraron, dentro se encontraba noods dormida en la camilla conectada a un aparato de latidos y con unos tubos.  
-pobre de mi noodle, ella no merec a todo esto-triste se acerca russ -se ve terrible, con tantas coseduras y vendas... no creo que le valla a dejar algo bueno-triste laura -ah! hola, soy el doctor archer, supongo que ya notaron que ella ya esta mucho mejor.-entrando a la habitaci n -hola, si. pero d ganos, va a estar todo bien con ella? no sufri alg n da o grave?-nervioso russel -descuide, no le sucedi gran cosa para alertarse. lo nico que si va a ocupar va a ser un yeso y muletas ya que se lastimo los m sculos de la pierna donde recibi la apu alada mas grave.  
-por dios, y por cuanto tiempo sera eso?-asustada -pues, puede que sea por meses. m ximo 3 supongo. pero estar bien si sigue las instrucciones.-sonriendo -ru...russel... eres tu?-abriendo los ojos -noodle! despertaste! hola, como te sientes?-contento se pone al lado de ella -pues un poco cansada y mareada. ademas me duele mucho la cabeza. espero que cuando salgamos de aqu , vallamos caminando a la helader a que tanto te gusta russ..-feliz media dormida -am, bueno, pues sobre so te tengo que decir algo.  
-oyes russel... ay dame para poder sentarme-movi ndose-espera un momento... russel-san... no, no puedo mover mis piernas-asustada EN LA SALA DE ESPERA -murdoc! ya deja de hacerme cosquillas! espera! jajaja!-riendo melissa mientras trataba de quitarse a murdoc de encima -rel jate! me gusta verte feliz es todo!-haci ndole cosquillas -jajaja! pero ya basta! me vas a hacerme hacer del ba o! murdoc hahaha!-riendo sin parar -no me importa-feliz -murdoc espera!-riendo, de repente se deja de re r y se pone seria -que tienes?-confundido -yo... ya me orine...-sonrojada -que?!-nervioso- no pens que hablabas enserio sobre eso.  
-pues yo casi nunca echo mentiras-nerviosa tap ndose el pantal n -entonces ahora que vas a hacer-apart ndose -ire al ba o a cambiarme-levantandose -oyes espera, antes de que te vallas... te puedo preguntar algo?-mir ndola -si claro. que cosa?  
-pues, que si no quieres hacer algo esta noche cuando volvamos a casa.  
- esta noche? claro. por que no. que tienes en mente?  
-pues no lose, ve monos a las 7, esta bien?-nervioso -si esta bien-sonriendo mientras toma su bolso- entonces a la 7, nos vemos en...  
-el cementerio?  
-huy que rom ntico...-sarc stica- jajaja! si esta bien. bueno ahora vuelo.-caminando hacia los ba os -ahh... que mujer-feliz- alg n d a... me casare con una como ella. y si tengo suerte puede que sea hasta ella-sonrojado feliz. *suena el tel fono*-que es lo que quiere?-contestando -hola murdoc, soy yo. damon. y escuche que noodle ah regresado, que te parece si hacemos cosas para que GORILLAZ vuelva a ser la banda de siempre?-feliz -claro! esperaba que llamaras, no estaba dispuesto a marcarte yo.  
-si claro, t pico de ti, bueno esto es lo que tengo en mente...-seguro de si mismo.


End file.
